Que serais-je sans toi ?
by senyd
Summary: D'une manière ou d'une autre, peu importe leurs efforts pour y échapper, Emily et Alison se sont toujours senties prisonnières. Après la torture psychologique infligée par le docteur Rollins, Emily voit le puzzle d'Alison s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Elle sera prête à remuer ciel et terre pour la libérer de ses chaines. Parfois, le remède est plus proche qu'on ne le croit. [EMISON]
1. Mort à mes yeux

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances! Entre mes études, les projets et le reste, ça fait un certain temps que j'avais pas eu l'occasion de poster. Qui dit temps libre, dit nouvelle histoire *enfin, on s'impatientait* et j'ai hâte de commencer cette aventure avec vous :) ça fait plaisir d'être de retour !_

 _Concernant cette nouvelle histoire, c'est la continuité directe de l'épisode 7x03. Evidemment, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passera dans le 7x04 mise a part ce qui est dit dans le trailer, donc s'il y a des éléments similaires - même si ça m'étonnerait- c'est une coïncidence. Ceux qui me connaissent, vous le savez , Team Emison pour la vie et ça commencera dès ce chapitre._

 _PS :Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, je reviens au basique. Cette histoire vous rappellera un peu "où vont les larmes qu'on verse pas ?" :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

 _Mort à mes yeux_

* * *

 ** _You hold me without touch,_**

 ** _keep me without chains_**

 ** _( Sara Bareilles, Gravity )_**

Emily cligna des yeux un instant, la bouche entrouverte et le corps tremblant. Le cadavre d'Eliott Rollins flottait aux dessus d'elle, recouvrant le pare-brise. Sa tête pendouillait à travers la fissure béante de la vitre, le regard vitreux et une expression vide sur le visage.

Emily crut qu'elle ne respirait plus. Jamais encore elle n'avait assisté à un spectacle aussi morbide. Sur le siège voisin, Hanna semblait en proie à la panique tandis que derrière, Aria et Spencer étaient incapables d'émettre le moindre son.

Pendant les quelques secondes qui ont suivi l'accident, un silence magistral s'installa à l'intérieur de la voiture. L'accrochage s'était passé si vite, le choc avait été si violent, que le calme de cette nuit d'été leur semblait soudain presque irréel.

Emily suffoquait. La brune tenta de garder sa respiration sous contrôle elle inspirait et expirait par à-coups sans grand résultat. Son estomac faisait le yo-yo. Le blazer militaire lui collait à la peau.

Sans prévenir, alors que les filles s'efforçaient de recouvrir leur esprit, le pare-brise s'effondra sous eux. La nageuse ne réfléchit pas. Elle agit par instinct et s'interposa, formant un rempart au-dessus d'Hanna.

La blonde s'empressa de secouer les débris accumulés sur la veste de son amie et l'inspecta un instant, inquiète. De multiples éclats de verre s'étaient logés sur ses bras, l'abdomen et le torse. Emily n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas quand le corps du médecin gisait inanimé devant ses yeux, tellement proche que leur peau pouvaient pratiquement se rejoindre si l'un deux venait à faire le moindre geste.

Emily était persuadée que la vision d'Eliott, les yeux globuleux et le teint livide, surpassaient de loin toutes les horreurs de ce monde mais quand elle aperçut un filet ensanglanté s'extirper de ses lèvres, elle sut qu'elle avait eu tort. Son estomac se retourna à nouveau.

La nageuse ouvrit la portière avant et se jeta à l'extérieur du véhicule. Alors que le temps semblait s'être figé depuis l'accident, soudain, son geste parut remettre le processus en marche. Aria quitta la banquette arrière, suivie par Spencer sur les talons.

Les trois filles avancèrent prudemment vers le corps. Comme Emily et Aria paraissaient indécises, l'enfant des Hastings prit les devants et déposa deux doigts contre le poignet du docteur.

Tout le monde retint sa respiration.

" Il… Il est mort." annonça Spencer bouleversée.

Sa voix, habituellement grave et calme, était à peine reconnaissable sous l'emprise de la panique, si bien que la brune elle-même eut du mal à croire qu'elle avait parlé.

Aria plaqua une main contre bouche et étouffa un gémissement. Dans tous les esprits, chercher un moyen de sortir de ce cauchemar était la seule question. Le son de pas remuant contre le gravier mit un terme à leurs réflexions. Hanna se tenait debout devant la voiture, en pleure.

" Je voulais pas le… j'ai jamais voulu, il… est arrivé si vi-"

"Ça va aller Hanna, ça va aller" murmura Emily en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Aria s'approcha de Spencer.

"On ne peut pas rester là" souffla-t-elle dans son oreille. "Si quelqu'un tombe sur le corps, Hanna est foutue. On est tous foutu. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?"

L'artiste de la bande interrogea des yeux Spencer. De la soirée, c'était celle qui semblait le mieux maîtriser son sang-froid.

Il a commencé à pleuvoir. Avec l'humidité, la terre imprimerait leur trace rapidement. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Cette nuit enchainait cauchemar sur cauchemar.

" On doit enterrer le corps" murmura enfin Spencer après une pause.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama la brune, incrédule.

" On doit enterrer le corps." répéta-t-elle, son cerveau semblant soudain reprendre ses droits, tournant à pleins régime. "Si on mêle la police à cette histoire, on finira directement en prison."

" Spence, c'était un accid-"

" Il s'en fiche ! Ça n'a aucune importance, pas pour eux ! On est dans leur collimateur depuis plus de sept ans, Aria. Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il faudra à Tanner pour faire accuser Hanna et l'inculper pour homicide ? Avec nous en prime ! "

L'autre fille resta interdite. Elle haïssait cette idée, mais Aria devait admettre que son amie avait raison. Compter sur la police maintenant revenait à se livrer.

Emily relâcha Hanna, mais conserva une proximité raisonnable avec la blonde. Son corps tremblait toujours entre ses bras. Sa respiration semblait s'être stabilisé à présent, pourtant, la nageuse percevait son agitation intérieure, à tel point son amie était fragile en cet instant.

" Restez ici, je reviens ! " averti Spencer. Les trois autres filles l'observèrent s'éloigner avec anxiété.

La pluie était torrentielle. Aria sentait ses chaussures s'enfoncer sous ses pas. Elle plissa les paupières dans l'espoir de suivre le déplacement de son amie, mais abandonna. Avec ce déluge, c'est à peine la brune pouvait distinguer Hanna, à quelques mètres de sa position.

" Quelqu'un l'a vu ? "

Aria interrompit ses réflexions, perdue. La jeune fille fit volte-face puis reporta son attention sur Emily. La plupart des débris sur son blazer avaient disparu, une minorité subsistait néanmoins au niveau ses bras. Les entailles formées par les éclats de verre n'étaient que superficielles, toutefois, elles saignaient abondamment ce qui rendait le spectacle impressionnant. Aria était sur le point de s'exprimer à ce sujet. La nageuse la devança :

" Ali " questionna-t-elle à nouveau, soudain paniqué. "Quelqu'un la vue après l'accident ? "

Aria secoua la tête. Spencer réapparut devant eux, semblant surgir de nulle part.

" Alison ira bien." assura celle-ci passablement agacée – Spencer avait toujours eut conscience de l'attachement qu'Emily entretenait pour Alison, et ce, en dépit du temps passé ou des circonstances, mais ça lui semblait mal choisi à cet instant. Pas lorsqu'elles étaient coincées avec un corps sur les bras – "On a plus urgent à régler" conclut-elle.

" Plus urgent ?" s'écria la brune, hors de soi.

La fille des Hastings vit une étincelle foudroyer son regard, et l'expression sur son visage, lui intima la certitude que les choses ne passaient pas comme elle l'avait prévu.

" Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus urgent que la sécurité d'Alison ! "

"Em…"

" J'ai pas fini ! Eliott l'attachait à son lit, Spencer, il la traitait comme un vulgaire animal. Et tout ça, c'est de notre faute! "

Hanna plaça une main contre son épaule pour l'apaiser, mais son geste eut l'effet inverse de celui escompté. Au lieu de ça, l'attention ne fit qu'alimenter sa colère.

" Eliott est mort " reprit-elle, cette fois plus calmement même si tout son être hurlait de l'intérieur. - Quelque part dans son esprit, Emily avait conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur eux, se laisser dominer par les émotions – "Il est mort, et rien de ce qu'on ne pourra dire ou faire ne changera ça. Alison est en vie, elle. Livrée à soi-même, toute seule, alors qu'elle est sous le choc, droguée et désorientée. Tout pourrait lui arriver."

Spencer entrouvrit les lèvres pour contester, puis les referma aussitôt. Elle réfléchit un instant. Son amie n'avait pas tort sur un point : Alison était en danger plus que jamais avec A.D dans les parages.

Le grondement sourd d'un éboulement transperça le silence de la nuit. Un gémissement s'en suivi, un gémissement qu'Emily aurait reconnu entre milles.

 _Alison_

Les quatre filles s'échangèrent un regard affolé. Hanna fut la première à réagir. Elle n'hésita pas et s'enfonça à travers les bois, droit vers l'agitation.

La pluie ralentissait leur progression. Emily tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme à l'arrière. Ses yeux balayaient la forêt à la recherche d'Hanna. Il faisait suffisamment sombre pour réduire les objets et silhouettes à l'état de simples formes fantomatiques. C'était comme constamment fixer l'ombre.

" Alison ! "

Spencer avait été la plus rapide à arriver sur les lieux. Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. La blonde se tenait là, plusieurs mètres au-dessus de sa position, à demi-assise au sommet d'un rocher instable. La fille des Hastings n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle avait pu atterrir ici. Pour y accéder, il fallait escalader à main nue plusieurs parois particulièrement glissantes et dangereuses. Sous cette pluie, cela tenait presque du miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Spencer attrapa une prise et commença à grimper. Aria arriva sur place avec quelques secondes de retard, suivi d'Hanna. Les deux filles localisèrent leur amie immédiatement et retinrent leur respiration en réalisant ce qui se passait.

Spencer manqua de tomber à maintes reprises durant son ascension, mais finit enfin par atteindre le sommet. Alison sursauta, perturbée par sa présence. Eliott l'avait-il retrouvé et poursuivi jusqu'ici ? La blonde, toujours au sol, eut un mouvement de recul.

" Je n'ai pas tué Charlotte, je le jure ! " sanglota-t-elle. " Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi partir. Pitié "

" Alison, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas Eliott. C'est Spencer. On va rentrer à la maison d'accord ? "

L'enfant des Hastings fit un pas en avant et attrapa sa taille. Ce geste brusque déstabilisa davantage la blonde dans sa crise. Alison se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se défaire de son étreinte.

" Lâche-moi ! Je retournerais pas là-bas ! "

" Alison, je t'en prie calme-toi. On va prendre soin de toi maintenant. "

" La drogue " réfléchit Aria à voix haute, réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer. " Ça lui fait perdre complètement le sens de la réalité."

Sur les hauteurs, la tension était palpable. Malgré ses efforts, Spencer n'arrivait pas à raisonner Alison, sinon ne faisait qu'empirait la situation. La blonde glissa en essayant de lui échapper, et à cet instant précis, l'enfant des Hastings prit conscience du danger.

Au bout du rocher, seulement quelques millimètres derrière, c'était le vide. Les eaux d'un lac s'agitaient plus bas. Cette pensée la glaça. Spencer se figea. La jeune fille ne savait plus comment réagir. Si elle intervenait, elle avait peur d'effrayer à nouveau son amie. Dans le cas contraire, Alison restait toujours exposée.

Pendant quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, l'enfant des Hastings conserva une position parfaitement immobile. La blonde semblait être moins agitée, alors elle tenta sa chance.

Mauvaise décision. La blonde recula brutalement.

Ce que Spencer avait redouté arrivait. C'était fini. Dans quelques secondes c'était fini. L'eau du lac était pratiquement inexistante avec la sècheresse, et la chute était vertigineuse. Le choc la tuerait sur le coup.

Spencer s'effondra. Elle était tellement dévastée à l'idée d'être responsable de la mort d'Alison, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les pas précipités derrière son dos.

Au dernier moment, sans prévenir, Emily apparut devant ses yeux et attrapa le bras d'Alison avant la chute.

" Ali ?" murmura la nageuse, bouleversée. Elle avait été tellement proche de la perdre pour toujours. " Tu vas bien ? "

La blonde ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle versa une larme et serra Emily dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait – ce qui d'une certaine façon venait d'être le cas.

" Em " souffla-t-elle. Sa voix vibrait de désespoir et de peur. " Tu es là. Tu es venu me chercher ? "

" Toujours" répondit-elle, sincère.

Spencer observa la scène avec attention. Elle avait toujours eut conscience de ce lien unique qui liait Emily et Alison, mais ce qu'elle voyait à cet instant était quelque chose de complétement à part, irréel pour ce monde.

Au milieu de ce chaos, du trouble et l'insécurité qu'elle-même n'avait pu faire disparaitre, Emily détenait le pouvoir de lui faire recouvrir la raison, juste pars sa présence.

La pluie trempa une des mèches blondes d'Alison. La nageuse relâcha son étreinte un moment. Elle pencha sa main et la replaça derrière son oreille.

La blonde se laissa glisser au sol. Emily s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, comme on s'agenouille devant un enfant. Ce geste apaisa considérablement Alison. Pour la première fois de la soirée, Spencer la sentit détendue.

" Ali "

L'intéressée reporta son attention sur Spencer, dernière eux. Avec Emily à ses côtés, c'est à peine si elle avait remarqué la présence de son amie. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. La nageuse lui donnait souvent l'impression de faire disparaitre le monde autour, comme si tout cessait d'exister soudain.

" On devrait peut-être t'emmener à l'hôpital. Tu as l'air… pas en point "

Alison frissonna.

" Non. J… je peux pas aller là-bas."

Emily perçut immédiatement son inconfort et attrapa sa main.

" Alors on n'ira pas, Ali. Respire un coup pour moi, tu veux bien ? "

Spencer décida de ne plus intervenir. Emily semblait passer à travers elle, d'une manière dont elle n'était pas capable. Alison l'écoutait, lui faisait confiance.

"Emily" appela Spencer. La brune lui accorda un regard. "On doit s'occuper du corps. Prend soin d'Alison de ton côté."

La brune acquiesça. Elles les filles disparurent, les laissant seule.

" Tu viens " souffla la nageuse, brisant le silence de la nuit.

Emily soutient son regard. Alison sentit son cœur s'emballer en apercevant ses yeux noisette se fondre à travers les siens, comme si souvent par le passé. Elle l'observait avec une intensité inqualifiable.

" Je te ramène à la maison." dit-elle enfin en lui tendant sa main.

Alison plaça ses doigts dans les siens.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentait enfin en sécurité.

~ X ~

 _ **Domicile des Fields,**_

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Emily observait anxieusement Alison. A leur arrivée, la nageuse l'avait installé confortablement dans son lit, mais son état l'inquiétait. Elle quitta seuil et se fraya une place à ses côtés, la serrant contre soi. Malgré les trois couvertures, la blonde était transie de froid. La drogue ne faisait qu'accentuer les symptômes.

Décidant qu'une boisson chaude lui ferait du bien, la brune quitta sa place pour lui rechercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine. Alison paniqua. Elle posa une main contre son bras pour la retenir.

Emily lui adressa un regard rassurant.

" Je reviens tout suite. Je promets "

Cette fois, l'enfant des DiLaurentis la laissa s'éloigner. Peu de temps après, son amie revint avec une tasse brûlante entre ses mains. Elle la lui tendit, mais Alison tremblait tant et ses muscles étaient si faibles, qu'il lui était impossible de tenir quoi que ce soit.

Emily l'entrain contre son torse et l'aida à boire, lentement, mais surement. Son amie semblait exténuée, mais elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de dormir dans son état. Elle réfléchit silencieusement à ce qui l'aurait réconforté si la situation avait été inverse.

 _Un bain._

Ça lui semblait absurde, pourtant quelque chose lui intimait la certitude que ça calmerait Alison. Elle quitta une fois de plus sa position et attrapa de la blonde, l'incitant à la suivre.

La nageuse alluma le robinet d'eau chaude et laissa la baignoire se remplir. L'eau sur leur vêtement serait probablement inconfortable, mais Emily devina que c'était certainement la dernière chose à laquelle Alison songeait à cet instant.

Emily glissa dans le bain, avec Alison contre soi. La sensation des bras de son amie autour d'elle et le liquide brûlant, réchauffa le cœur d'Alison.

" Tu… te sens bien comme ça "

Alison acquiesça. " Oui, c'est… agréable" souffla-t-elle après une pause, cherchant ses mots.

Elle cala sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou de la nageuse. L'intéressée frissonna. C'était innocent, et pourtant cet instant avait quelque chose d'intime. Avec la proximité, Emily pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de son amie, la chaleur de leur corps, les moindres de ses courbes à travers ses vêtements, avec une précision effrayante. Et juste à cette idée, c'était comme elle retrouvait soudain ses seize ans, sa timidité.

Son amour inconditionnel pour Alison.

" Et s'il y avait pas d'autre vol ? " demanda soudain la blonde.

La question prit de cours Emily. Elle savait qu'Alison faisait référence à leur discutions lorsqu'elle était venue lui rendre visite à Welby. Etrangement, sous l'effet de la drogue, son esprit semblait souvent revenir sur ce souvenir. Une part d'elle-même ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était que l'influence des médicaments, ou s'il lui arrivait de songer à ce qu'elles auraient pu être.

" Alors on prendra la voiture. Je t'y emmènerais moi-même."

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire Alison. Elle sourit inconsciemment.

" Merci " murmura la blonde.

Emily nota que sa voix était différente cette fois. Elle semblait sincère, plus posée, comme si l'espace d'un instant la réalité l'avait frappé à nouveau.

" Pour tout ce que tu as fait " ajouta-t-elle.

" De rien."

On sonna à la porte. Emily se redressa et sorti de la baignoire avec Alison. La blonde ne tremblait plus à présent, semblant avoir repris des couleurs. Emily déposa sur le rebord une serviette, son ancienne veste de natation des Sharks et un pantalon pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

Emily ferma la porte. Elle attrapa de quoi se changer et descendit rapidement ouvrir. Spencer, Aria et Hanna apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

" Comment va Alison ? " s'enquit Aria en se frayant un chemin à travers le salon.

" Mieux " répondit-elle.

Elle acquiesça. Hanna n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée. Son regard était éteint, vide, si bien que s'en était douloureux à regarder.

" On… On a enterrer le corps" annonça Spencer. " Hanna, Aria et moi, on a fait particulièrement attention à effacer toute nos traces."

Emily fronça les sourcils. L'enfant des Hastings paraissait totalement dévastée. Il y avait l'état de choc et la retombée d'adrénaline bien sûr, mais la nageuse avait le sentiment que ça dépassait ça.

" Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est tiré d'affaire ? " questionna-t-elle soucieuse en remontant les escaliers. Les trois autres filles la suivirent à l'étage.

" On pense que quelqu'un nous a vu " lâcha soudain Aria, et elle sut au regard de Spencer et Hanna que ce n'était pas la manière dont qu'elle était censée l'apprendre.

Emily aurait certainement été pétrifiée à cette idée si autre chose plus inquiétant encore n'avait pas attiré son attention.

La porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte.

" Ali ? " s'écria-t-elle. " Ali, où est-tu ?"

Aucune réponse.

La nageuse courut à travers tout l'étage pour la retrouver, sans succès. Hanna remonta les escaliers, bredouille.

" Aucune trace d'elle. Elle n'est pas là" annonça Aria, lorsqu'elle fut de retour, quelques minutes plus tard.

Spencer les rejoignit à son tour. Elle semblait plus anxieuse que jamais.

" J'ai fait le tour de la maison. Trois fois " annonça-t-elle catégorique.

Elle adressa un regard à Emily.

" Alison a disparu, Em"

* * *

 _Fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que ce début vous aura plus :) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Si vous pouviez me laisser un petit commentaire entre la piscine, la plage et les parasols, ça illuminerait ma journée ! Sachant que je suis en vacance, vous pouvez être sur que je prendrais le temps pour vous répondre comme il se doit !_

 _Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre:)_


	2. L'infini et plus

Salut à tous :)

Dites-moi moi tout jeune Emison Shippers récidivistes : qui a vécu avec plus d'émotion les deux scènes Emison de cette semaine que toutes les épreuves des J.O réunies mdr ! Parce que moi, totalement. *J'assume*

Plus sérieusement, je m'excuse pour le délai. Je pars au Canada quatre mois pour mes études, alors je voulais profiter de mes amis avant de partir. Rajoutez à cela que j'ai raté l'épreuve du permis pour la troisième fois consécutive, tout ça à cause de mon stress maladif, j'étais trop déprimé pour poster quoi que ce soit. Et puis j'ai consulté mes review hier et juste... vous êtes formidable. Sincèrement. C'est le meilleurs retour et départ que j'ai eu des 14 fic que j'ai posté. J'étais obligé de revenir. Au programme, action, flash-back Emison, et une chute comme on les aime.

Je réponds à tous vos commentaires à la fin :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

L'infini et plus

* * *

 _ **If there is a reason I'm by her side,**_

 _ **When so many have tried**_

 _ **Then I'm willing to wait for it**_

 _ **( Hamilton, wait for it )**_

« Comment ça, disparu ? Tu veux dire qu'on n'a plus aucune trace d'elle. Alison s'est volatilisée ? »

La voix d'Hanna vibrait de colère et de frustration. Son comportement passif avait cédé place à de la rage, d'une manière si rapide et spectaculaire, qu'Emily en sursauta.

« En général, il n'existe qu'un seul sens au mot disparaitre Hanna » soupira Aria.

Emily observa ses yeux, à l'ordinaire d'un vert lumineux, s'assombrir. La brune se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil, désemparée. Hanna prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Parfait. Absolument par-fait. L'accident et maintenant, une disparition. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment cette soirée pourrait empirer encore. »

Dans la cuisine, les discutions et hypothèses concernant l'absence d'Alison DiLaurentis, s'enchainaient les unes après les autres. Au milieu de l'agitation et la panique générale qui s'immisçait lentement dans les esprits, Emily n'était capable d'entendre qu'une seule chose : l'orage.

La nageuse fit courir son regard sur la fenêtre. Dehors, la pluie était torrentielle. Les gouttelettes ne cessaient de frapper contre la vitre, s'écrasaient le long de la paroi avant de se rejoindre à l'extrémité, formant un filet d'eau entretenu vers le sol à l'impact.

Un éclair foudroya le ciel.

Emily sentit la boule qui s'était formée au creux de son estomac, se renforcer. Tout ça était de sa faute. Si elle ne l'avait pas quitté, la blonde serait toujours à l'abri, saine et sauve entre ses bras. Alison pouvait être n'importe à présent, probablement vulnérable et exposée sous un déluge sans précédent.

Rosewood était connue pour ses étés particulièrement secs, sa chaleur étouffante, et bien que les orages étaient peu fréquents, ils se démarquaient par leur rare intensité. Ces nuits-là, les rues restaient anormalement vides. Désertes.

Des nuits comme celles-ci.

« On devrait essayer de la rappeler »

« C'est la troisième fois qu'on tombe sur son répondeur, Han. A ce stade, si elle avait dû décrocher elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. » suggéra Aria, songeuse.

Emily abandonna sa contemplation stoïque. Elle attrapa l'un des tabourets de la cuisine.

« Ça lui ressemble pas de s'enfuir sur un coup de tête. »

« Em, on parle de la fille qui a simulé sa disparition pendant un ans. Je te rappelle quand même qu'on la croyait morte. »

« Mais elle avait une raison de la faire. » répliqua la nageuse, sans accorder un regard à Hanna. « 'A' la poursuivait. Alors que _ça_ » - elle désigna du doigt le sac de son amie qu'elles avaient retrouvé en plan à l'étage, même chose pour le pendentif en argent qu'elle portait ou la veste qu'Emily avait mise à sa disposition. « Ça » insista-t-elle. « Ça n'a pas de sens. »

Aria resta silencieuse. Quelque part dans son esprit, la brune ne pouvait rejeter l'hypothèse qu'Alison, dans son état actuel, instable et désorientée, ne faisait probablement preuve ni de logique ni de comportement rationnel. Un seul coup d'œil en direction d'Hanna suffit à lui donner la certitude qu'elle pensait la même chose. Néanmoins, personne ne l'évoqua. L'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Emily n'avait jamais atteint un tel degré. Ce n'était pas une piste que l'on pouvait ignorer, mais Aria sentait que ce n'était pas celle que la nageuse était prête à entendre. En tout cas, pas si tôt.

« Où est Spencer ? » questionna soudain Hanna, en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

« Elle est partie faire le tour du quartier encore une fois. Espérons qu'elle ait plus de chance »

Depuis que la discussion avait cessé, une excitation palpable s'était emparée de la pièce. L'odeur de la caféine semblait plus forte que jamais - Spencer avait encore frappé, plusieurs tasses fumantes reposaient sur le comptoir - comme si elle avait cherché de cette manière à renforcer le contraste entre ce silence assourdissant et l'ambiance électrique qui régnait à l'extérieur. Ce sentiment était étouffant. Il y avait une telle disproportion entre cette effervescence qui flottait dans l'air - le meurtre d'Eliott, Alison manquant à l'appel - et leur acte, que s'en était insoutenable. Emily quitta précipitamment le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise.

« Em, où vas-tu ? »

« La chercher » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. La nageuse ne supportait plus cette passivité, rester les bras croisés en attendant un miracle. L'incertitude la tuait de l'intérieur.

Elle attrapa la poignée. Hanna s'interposa.

« Em, écoute-moi. » dissuada-t-elle. « Si Ali est dans les alentours, Spencer la trouvera. On ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe dans sa tête ou pourquoi elle est partie mais on doit rester là, d'accord ? Au cas où elle reviendrait. »

Hanna vit l'hésitation s'insinuer un instant, mais son instinct de protection semblait plus puissant et elle redoutait que ses arguments ne fassent pas le poids longtemps, pas assez pour la retenir.

Alors que l'enfant des Marins cherchait en vain une raison supplémentaire de retenir Emily, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Spencer apparut dans l'encadrement, bouleversé.

Les filles n'eurent même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle avait trouvé, déjà elle accourait en direction du salon.

« Allumez la télé. »

« Spence, qu'est-ce qu— » tenta Aria, sans succès.

« Allumez la télé. » insista-t-elle.

Hanna s'exécuta. La blonde attrapa la télécommande et pressa l'un des boutons au hasard.

A priori, rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Le journal télévisé diffusait un reportage sur les récentes inondations qui touchait la région depuis ce matin.

Aria fronça les sourcils. Elle était sur le point d'interroger Spencer lorsqu'un flash info spécial surgit à l'écran.

Les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Des images de plusieurs membres de la police de Rosewood, pris en otage dans le commissariat et ce, par des individus armés, tournait en boucle.

Hanna cligna des yeux un instant, la bouche entrouverte.

« A-ttend » bredouilla-t-elle, trahissant sa peur. « Ta… ta mère, elle… elle travaille ce soir Em, non ? »

L'intéressée ne répondit pas. La nageuse était pétrifiée. Comme pour vérifier leur crainte, une bannière bleue défila soudain à l'écran, indiquant le nom des victimes.

« Pam Fields »

Les lettres s'étaient affichées en gros caractère, au centre de l'image. Emily sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Pendant un temps, elle crut qu'elle ne respirait plus.

La mort de son père était une chose. Perdre ses deux parents, en était une autre.

Spencer l'entraina entre ses bras. Et tandis qu'Aria passait une main dans les cheveux d'Emily dans un dernier espoir de l'apaiser, Hanna regretta avec amertume ses paroles précédentes :

Maintenant, elle voyait nettement comment cette soirée pouvait encore empirer.

~ X ~

 **Quartier de Rivers Hill, Rosewood nord.**

« Je l'ai fait. »

Alison n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait atteint la terre ferme, mais elle avait réussi et ça lui suffisait. Elle jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle. La jeune fille enjamba une clôture, tentant tant bien que mal de se frayer son chemin au milieu de la pluie incessante qui brouillait ses repères.

Le panneau « Rivers Wood » apparut en lisière du bois. Alison reprit son souffle. La veste des Sharks d'Emily lui collait à la peau. Elle réajusta la capuche et consulta une dernière fois le message :

 **« Je me demande si les sirènes**

 **peuvent se noyer dans leurs larmes ?**

 **Si tu veux épargner la tienne,**

 **23h au Kissing-rock. Seule.**

 **A.D »**

Une vidéo où apparaissait la mère d'Emily, prise en otage avec une dizaine d'autre policier, accompagnait le message.

Alison se changeait dans la salle au moment où son téléphone avait vibré. Au départ, la blonde n'y avait pas cru. Du moins, elle ne voulait pas y croire. La jeune fille ne cessait de se répéter qu'A.D ne faisait que jouer avec ses nerfs, que tout cela devait probablement n'être qu'une machination. Combien de fois les avait-il manipulé sous la pression pour les attirer dans ses pièges ?

Malgré tous ses efforts, Alison avait eu beaucoup de mal à conserver son sang-froid. Elle s'était mise à étudier soigneusement les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

La vidéo était en temps réel. L'heure en bas de l'enregistrement concordait parfaitement avec celle qu'affichait l'horloge du commissariat. Autre que Pam Fields, la blonde reconnaissait Lorenzo et plusieurs autres officiers qui s'étaient déjà occupés de son cas. L'endroit était plongé dans la même semi-obscurité que la chambre. Ça plus les sirènes des ambulances en toiles de fond – le commissariat était situé à quelque mètre du centre hospitalier – l'ensemble rassemblait trop de coïncidence à son gout pour que la vidéo ait été trafiquée.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis n'y avait pas réfléchit deux fois. La blonde avait abandonné ses affaires en vrac et s'était mise à réfléchir à un plan pour quitter la maison seule.

Toutes les filles étaient rassemblées dans le hall. S'échapper par le rez-de-chaussée semblait une mission perdue d'avance. Alison observa la fenêtre et soudain, un souvenir de ses seize ans lui revint en mémoire.

Cet été-là, après une dispute, la mère d'Emily l'avait condamné à ne pas quitter la maison, ni recevoir d'ami pendant deux semaines. Bien sûr, la nageuse en avait averti Alison par téléphone. Le fait est que pour la blonde, ces dix jours sans Emily lui avaient parut interminables et plus long qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Après une soirée à la soirée à la plage, la jeune fille avait craqué. Elle s'était rendue chez la nageuse. Pam était encore à l'intérieur et elle savait qu'il serait impossible d'entrer. Finalement, pris d'une soudaine dose d'adrénaline, Alison avait tout simplement commencé à grimper à l'arbre qui donnait droit sur la fenêtre d'Emily.

Depuis ce jour, c'était devenu leur rituel. Alison lui avait rendu visite avant de dormir. Tous les soirs de cet été.

L'exercice s'avérait plus difficile que dans ses souvenirs, mais Alison avait finalement réussi à quitter le domicile des Fields sans que les filles ne remarquent rien.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au panneau qui bordait l'entrée du bois. Les lettres « Rivers Wood » se reflétaient.

Alison connaissait les risques auxquelles elle s'exposait en suivant les règles d'A.D, mais la blonde était prête à les prendre.

Elle était prête à n'importe quoi pour Emily.

~ X ~

 **Domicile des Fields.**

« Comment une chose pareille peut se produire ? C'est le commissariat. Ils ne sont pas censés avoir la meilleure protection ? »

« Il ne restait plus que le cadre administratif à l'intérieur. » expliqua Spencer, sans détacher son regard de la nageuse se tenait debout, figée devant l'écran de la télévision, le visage livide et le corps raide. L'enfant des Hastings ne savait dire depuis combien de temps son ami était ainsi, mais elle avait conservé cette position – parfaitement immobile, dont la précision était effrayante - suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle s'en inquiète.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait rester avec elle ? »

Hanna dévia ses yeux vers le salon un instant, puis reporta son attention sur son amie.

« Elle a besoin d'espace, Spence. »

Aria était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque leurs téléphones vibrèrent. Hanna lut le message :

 _ **Mme. Fields est peut-être sauve**_

 _ **mais qui sauvera Alison de moi ?**_

 _ **Tic. Toc. Le temps presse.**_

 _ **A.D**_

« Ils sont libérés. Ma mère est libérée » s'exclama Emily.

Des larmes de joie roulaient sur sa joue. Le soulagement fut néanmoins de courte durée. Hanna lui présenta le téléphone devant les yeux.

La nageuse échangea un regard inquiet avec Spencer. Un long silence succéda en réalisant la gravité derrière ces mots.

« Vous pensez qu- »

« Le message est arrivé avant le flash info » répondit Spencer à la question muette d'Hanna. « Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence. Il avait planifié cette prise d'otage depuis longtemps. »

« Attendez les filles » interrompit Aria. « On est vraiment en train d'affirmer que A.D est officiellement à l'origine de ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? »

« Impossible de répondre à cette question et on le pourra probablement jamais. A.D pourrait tout aussi bien avoir obtenu l'information avant les journalistes et jouer avec nos nerfs ».

Emily refoula un gémissement de colère et serra la mâchoire. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ce jeu malsain auquel le maitre-chanteur les livrait. La nageuse retrouverait Alison coûte que coûte, même si cela devait être sa dernière bataille.

« Il n'y a qu'une chose dont on peut être certaine pour l'instant. Ali est dehors et A.D le sait. Il faut la retrouver avant lui. »

Les filles acquiescèrent. Spencer attrapa son sac et une veste à la volée.

« Hanna et Aria, vous venez avec moi. Elle est peut-être retournée dans le bois où on a fait l'accident. Em, toi tu vérifies chez elle. »

« Je prends prend ma voiture » déclara l'artiste de la bande en attrapant ses clés.

Emily remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle franchit le seuil de sa chambre en trombe et empoigna sa veste. La nageuse était sur le point de se mettre en route lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

Un symbole se reflétait sur la vitre. Emily s'approcha. Le lampadaire en face de sa fenêtre s'était allumé à présent que la nuit était complétement tombée, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Le tracé était maladroit, fait à la hâte, mais la brune distinguait la forme d'un huit allongé.

Le symbole raviva un ancien souvenir, l'été de ses seize ans.

~~~ **_Flash-back_** ~~~

« Ali, attend ! »

Emily accéléra sa course à travers le sentier. Elle écarta une branche en travers de sa route et balaya des yeux le paysage. Le bois de Rivers Wood était gigantesque, davantage que dans ses souvenirs.

La nageuse n'avait jamais vu Rosewood autrement qu'une prison à ciel ouvert – cela avait commencé dès l'enfance avec sa timidité, qui l'empêchait de réellement s'intégrer, s'était poursuivi avec une éducation trop stricte à la maison, puis enfin, des problèmes d'identités à l'adolescence – pourtant, pour la première fois, perdu au beau milieu de nulle part dans cette végétation, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi libre. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Emily avait toujours eu la sensation d'être de trop dans cette ville, mais avec Alison à ses côtés, elle se disait que finalement, il serait possible d'y trouver sa place. La blonde détenait ce pouvoir de changer n'importe quel enfer en un véritable paradis terrestre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau - son amie lui avait déjà procuré cette sensation par le passé – mais en prenant de l'âge, la nageuse commençait à saisir certaines choses, des choses qui l'intriguaient autant qu'elles l'effrayaient.

La nageuse ralentit un instant, à bout de souffle. Le cadre offrait une vue imprenable sur les environs. La disposition de la forêt à cet endroit était particulière, totalement différente de ce qu'Emily avait pu observer jusqu'ici. Les chênes se rassemblaient en cercle, de sorte qu'ils formaient ainsi une clairière.

« C'est bloqué. » indiqua Alison d'un ton contrarié – elle désigna du doigt l'imposant tronc d'arbre qui leur barrait la route. « On va devoir faire le tour. »

Il commençait à faire nuit. Emily s'inquiétait que sa mère ne finisse par remarquer son absence. La nageuse était sur le point de dissuader Alison de continuer plus loin, mais au même moment, son amie attrapa sa main et elle sentit toutes ses défenses s'effondrer contre sa volonté.

Pourtant intense, l'obscurité ne suffisait pas à masquer le visage d'Alison. La jeune fille était ridiculement proche, et à cette distance, Emily pouvait ignorer la robe indigo qu'elle portait. Le tissu faisait ressortir son regard d'une manière parfaite, juste sublime, et à cette idée, la nageuse sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Alison, remarquant son trouble.

Emily cligna des yeux un court instant.

« Oui, j- »

La nageuse ferma les paupières, frustrée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit incapable de formuler une phrase en présence d'Alison ?

« On devrait rentrer, Ali. Ma mère m'enfermait tout l'été dans ma chambre si elle apprenait que je suis dehors avec toi. »

« Relaxe, Em. Elle n'en saura rien. » répliqua la blonde en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. « Cette punition est injuste de toute façon. Tu t'es toujours comporté comme un ange. C'est littéralement la première fois que tu mens à qui que ce soit et elle t'assigne à une longue période d'exil. »

Alison ralentit. Elle leva la tête, ses yeux bleu-glace fixait Emily avec une intensité inqualifiable. La brune oublia un instant comment respirer.

Elle était tellement magnifique.

« Même les condamnés ont bien droit à une remise de peine. » souffla son amie. « Laisse-moi t'offrir cette soirée ».

Alison retenait tant son attention, que la nageuse remarqua seulement maintenant où elles se trouvaient. Le kissing-rock. Soudain, Emily se sentit nerveuse.

Elle observa la blonde s'approcher du rocher. Une radio – le modèle était ancien, probablement trop vieux pour être encore vendu sur le commerce – avait été déposée sur le dessus. Alison l'alluma.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Mlle Fields ? » dit-elle, d'une voix qui aurait pu démonter cent fois le cœur d'Emily.

« Je ne sais pas danser, Ali » murmura-t-elle calmement.

« Moi non plus. »

Et juste comme ça, la blonde posa une main sur sa taille et l'entraina contre elle avec douceur. Elle lui sourit.

 _I loved you from the start,_

 _So it breaks my heart,_

 _When you say I'm just a friend to you,_

 _Friends don't do the things we do,_

 _Everybody knows you love me too._

« Tu m'as manqué » avoua Alison dans un souffle.

La radio jouait l'un des tubes de _Meghan Trainor_ , mais nulle n'y prêtait attention. Chacune avait conscience de l'agitation qui régnait dehors, la brise et l'écoulement du lac en contre-bas que la musique peinait difficilement à couvrir, mais chaque son leur parvenait étouffé. Lointain.

C'était comme entendre un cri à travers l'eau.

Les mots d'Alison étaient parfaitement distincts, eux. Paradoxalement, la musique d'ambiance, à peine inaudible, n'était pas moins forte - sinon plus - pourtant elle paraissait fade à ses côtés, comme si elle n'était plus digne d'être entendue.

Ce n'était pas surprenant, à mieux y réfléchir. Peu de chose avaient l'opportunité de prendre sens ou d'exister lorsqu'elle parlait. Tout s'évanouissait soudain.

Toutes les deux étaient prises au siège à l'intérieur d'une bulle, _leur_ bulle, qui les isolait du reste du monde.

« Moi aussi. »

Alison hocha la tête. Une telle sincérité brillait dans ses yeux qu'elle en désarma Emily. La jeune fille étouffa un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de la blonde l'entraîner davantage contre elle, impossiblement proche.

Leur corps se mouvait au rythme de la mélodie, dans un va-et-vient lent et harmonieux. Après un temps, Emily prit de l'assurance. Elle osa un geste, attrapa timidement la main d'Alison puis la fit vriller un instant sur soi-même. La brune passa une main sous son dos avec un timing impeccable, de son poignet, elle attira son amie entre ses bras.

Alison se sentait étourdit.

Danser aux côtés d'Emily Fields était vraiment quelque chose d'irréel pour ce monde. Parfois, la blonde aurait aimé qu'elle puisse se voir à travers ses yeux, réaliser à quel point la nageuse était une fille incroyable.

« Je te remercie, Ali. Pour tout ce que tu as fait ce soir. »

« C'était rien du tout. »

« Ça l'est pour moi. »

 _Tryna becarefull with the word I use,_

 _Say it cause I'm dying too,_

 _I'm so much more_

 _than just a friend to you._

Alison fit vriller Emily un instant. Il a commencé à pleuvoir. L'eau humidifia une de ses mèches blonde, qui s'égara le long de son visage. Emily la repoussa délicatement derrière son oreille.

« Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question, tu sais. A propos du Kissing rock. » - Elle marqua une pause. - « Qui voudrais-tu y amener ? » interrogea Alison.

Emily lui sourit tendrement.

« Je pense que l'on connait toute les deux la réponse à cette question »

Il s'écoula un instant où ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'osèrent faire un geste. Le temps lui-même semblait s'être suspendu. Alors, lentement, sans jamais détacher son regard du sien, Emily déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

La pluie les trempait jusqu'aux os. C'était enivrant, vraiment – la manière dont leurs vêtements collaient contre leur peaux, la sensation des minuscules gouttelettes ricochant sur leur visage, le constant besoin d'oxygène – et soudain, Alison compris pourquoi les gens s'embrassent sous la pluie. C'était comme si tout à coup, un autre monde s'était entrouvert, un monde à part, loin des problèmes, du chaos, de la confusion. Loin de tous ces gens qui ne comprenaient pas et ne comprendraient jamais.

Sous la pluie, accroché désespérément l'une à l'autre, plus rien n'avait d'importance. C'était juste Emily et Alison.

A bout de souffle, la nageuse recula légèrement, ses lèvres encore suspendues à celle de la blonde, tremblantes. Elle détacha son regard d'elle un instant, juste le temps de l'apercevoir glisser son pendentif au creux de ma main.

C'était un modèle en or, formant le signe de l'infini.

« Pourquoi ? souffla Emily, l'admirant briller dans sa paume.

« J'imagine que ça fera au moins une raison de te souvenir de cet instant. »

Son regard était un spectacle à lui tout seul. Ça lui semblait presque irréel qu'au milieu d'un monde aussi imparfait, soit né un être qui ne l'était pas.

Alison détacha lentement sa main de la sienne.

La nageuse leva les yeux.

Cette fois, la musique s'était arrêtée et Alison avait disparu.

~~~ **_End Flash-back_** ~~~

Emily secoua la tête vivement, comme on balaie un mauvais rêve. La jeune fille chassa le souvenir de ses pensées. Ses yeux fixèrent à nouveau le symbole dessiné par-dessus la buée, déposée sur la fenêtre.

Un huit allongé. Le signe de l'infini.

« Le kissing rock » murmura-t-elle, retraçant les contours avec son doigt.

Elle savait où chercher à présent.

~ x ~

Les arbres qui bordaient le bois s'agitèrent à nouveau. Les branches dansaient dans les airs, refusant d'interrompre leur trémoussement nocturne. Pendant un instant, la brise faiblit, aussi Spencer crut que le plus dure de l'averse était passée. C'était sans compter la nouvelle rafale qui s'abattit soudain sur eux, faisant trembler le sol sous leurs pieds dans un fracas sourd.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? »

Hanna secoua la tête. Sous ce déluge, elle distinguait à peine la silhouette de son amie, à quelques millimètres de sa position. Dans ces conditions, retrouver Alison était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

« Il y a un autre sentier par là. De ce côté »

La blonde eut tout juste le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un son inquiétant résonna dans leur dos. Les pas se précipitaient dans leur direction à une allure impressionnante.

« Eteint ton portable. Tout de suite, Hanna ! »

La jeune s'empressa de fermer l'application lampe de poche. Elles n'avaient plus le temps pour mettre au point une stratégie. Il fallait se cacher.

Spencer attrapa la main d'Hanna et l'entraina derrière un arbre. Après un temps, l'agitation cessa alors la brune retira sa main des lèvres de son amie. Son cœur tambourinait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« On doit partir d'ici. » dit-elle.

Le craquement d'une branche fit sursauter Spencer.

Ce n'était pas Hanna. Le son venait de derrière. Dans leur dos.

A cette idée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Spencer fit immédiatement volte-face pour avertir son amie, mais retrouva à la place, son corps étendu à ses pieds. Une paire de bras s'entourèrent autour de son cou.

Elle s'écroula au sol.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre deux :) J'espère que l'attente en valait la chandelle. A votre avis qui en a après Spencer et Hanna ? Emily retrouvera-t-elle Ali à temps ? Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos théories ou un petit commentaire, ça illumine ma journée.

 **Je réponds à vos commentaire pour le chapitre précédent :**

 **AuPireOnSaime : Hey, contente de te retrouver dans le coin. ça me fait plaisir aussi d'être de retour, le Emison, c'est juste magnifique. Je pourrais écrire des centaines d'histoire, je m'en lasserait jamais :) J'espère que ça te plait toujours. N'hésite pas à m'écrire en PM pour discuter de PLL t'as envie! Je suis toujours dispo pour ça, mdr!**

 **EmisonPLL7 : merci beaucoup. Il y aura plus d'Emison dans le prochain chapitre :)**

 **framery caroline : Merci. ça m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.**

 **Jenn : tes désirs sont des ordres, la suite est arrivée! *bon okay, tard, mais elle est quand meme arrivée. Bon d'accord, je sors*.**

 **Lchoute88 : 1ere fois que je te trouve parmis mes lecteurs. ça fait plaisir. J'espère que l'intrigue et l'histoire en général te plaira toujours :)**

 **emison4ever : De même ! heureuse de te lire, toi aussi à nouveau. tes coms me font toujours plaisir! Je te retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

 **LifeLoveBeauty : ça fait super plaisir de te voir à nouveau dans les reviews et d'être de nouveau du 'service'. "la queen du emison", rien que ça ! comme tu dis, j'ai à peine la pression mdr :) Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup. ça me touche. On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre :) *pour information, tu as plus que raison. le scénario de cette histoire promet d'être plus que tordu et compliqué mais tu devrais aimer***


	3. Message de l'auteur

Salut tous,

Je m'excuse d'avance pour le faux espoir que je vais déclencher chez certains, mais malheureusement, non, ce n'est pas un update : (

Je voulais juste laisser un mot pour rassurer tous les lecteurs qui m'envoie régulièrement des MP, inquiet que j'abandonne cette histoire. Je fais juste un blocage passager sur le chapitre 3, pas très simple à mettre en forme. Pas d'inquiétude. Je devrais revenir dans quelques semaines.

En attendant, J'écris en parallèle une autre histoire Emison _« Perfection »_ qui devrait être postée demain ou dimanche. Si vous aimez ce que j'écris, cadeau J'en profite aussi pour signaler que je viens de me créer un compte twitter Emison. Je mets souvent des bribes des nouveaux chapitres avant qu'ils sortent, les couvertures officielles des Fanfics, ou des video Emison. Si voulez faire un tour, mon compte c'est « EmisonIsArt ».

A très vite j'espère pour le prochain chapitre : )

Guest heda : Hey ! j'ai remarqué ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir. C'est déjà incroyable de se dire qu'il y a des gens qui lisent ce que vous écrivez, mais quelqu'un de carrément fan, c'est autre chose ! Impressionné si tu as tout lu de moi. Ça fait un sacré paquet : ) Pour ce qui est du 7x10 il y a tellement de chose à en dire… Si tu veux, je serais plus que partante pour discuter Emison, mais plutôt par MP Après si c'est pas trop ton truc de créer un compte sur fanfiction, envoie-moi un message privé sur Twitter. Je serais plus qu'enchanté de te répondre. Mon compte c'est « EmisonIsArt ». N'hésite pas !


End file.
